Shadow of a Doubt
by ValorFormSor
Summary: A request for Ivory the Hedge-Bat. Hope you all like it. Tails is depressed over Cosmo's death, but what does he do when she comes back without warning. Here is a link to her profile


**HELLO PEOPLES! :)**

**Now, this is a request for Ivory the hedge bat. Here you go. Hope you like it. It took me a few sleepless nights, but i finished it. YAY. Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tails was not in a good way. It had been six months since he and the rest of the gang had gotten back from Earth, but all he could think about was _**HER. **_The one who, if she had lived, the rest of them would be stuck on Earth forever. The one who Tails hated himself over. **Cosmo. **Just the thought of her name was enough to bring in a fresh wave of tears. Since everyone had gotten back, Sonic had said hi to everyone and spent most of his time running around the planet, usually with Amy hot on his heels. Cream went back home with her mother Vanilla, who had started to go out with Vector. The Chaotix agency had taken a holiday. A very long six month holiday. Tails on the other hand, spent his time in his workshop, just working on his machines, occasionally hanging out with his friends, or destroying some of Eggman's remaining robots that were at Metropolis, Eggman's base of operations. Eggman had been killed in the blast thanks to Cosmo.

Whatever he did, however, Tail's just could not get the image of her dying in his arms, her shudder as the rest of her life left her as she whispered to him.

* * *

"_Be...Be strong, Tails." She looked at Tails with sad eyes, then her eyes went glassy, and she saw no more_.

"_C'mon Tail's we gotta go! The portals closing!_" _Sonic was shouting at Tails. The door created by the Chaos Emeralds was starting to slowly fade. Soon it would close forever, trapping them in Earth. _

"_NO! I WONT LEAVE HER! I WON'T! I WON'T!" Tails had started to sob. His head buried in Cosmo's chest. His cries of sorrow were heard by everyone. No one knowing what to say. Shadow had picked up Tails like a little child, then carried him through the portal over his shoulder. Shadow was silent. His face impassive. Tails screaming at Shadow to put him down, then when that failed he started to scream at everyone else to stop Shadow. _

_When they got through, Shadow kept on holding onto Tails to stop him from going through. When everyone had gotten through, Tails was dropped to the ground then landed with a 'thud' onto the soft, grassy Earth. He then simply leaned his head onto the cold, muddy ground and began to sob quietly. After a few minutes, he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw it was Amy, looking like she was about to break down any second as well. She looked at Tails with soaked eyes then said, in a soft, quiet voice._

"_Be strong, Tails." All this did was make Tails wail long into the night. When he finally stopped, he simply got up, wiped his eyes with his arm, and walk straight home.

* * *

_

While sitting on his bed, thinking about what it was like, he heard a voice he had expected to never hear again.

"Tails. Why are you crying? You couldn't have missed me that much." Looking up, he saw her, smiling at him. The girl who he had loved more than anything. Cosmo. As soon as he saw her, he felt confused, confused as to how she survived, but more than that, he felt love for her. After all that time, she was still alive. The first thing he did, was jump off the bed, and hugged her. He hugged her for a full five minutes before letting her go. When he pulled away, he looked at her. He had tears in his eyes, a massive smile plastered all over his face.

"It's...It's really you." He breathed in and out a few times, still trying to determine if she really was there. Then, Cosmo decided for him. She leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek. Still keeping the big smile on her face. "How did you do it? I thought you were dead."

"Well, Tails. I technically was for a bit, when everyone was through, I got through right before the portal closed. It transported me onto an ocean cruise so I decided to stay for a while." Tails couldn't believe it. He had been mourning Cosmo for all this time, when she was perfectly fine. He knew he should feel angry, For her not contacting him. For letting him think she was dead, for going on a cruise while he was slowly going crazy with the thought that she was gone. He just couldn't do it. He was just glad she was safe.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Tails and Cosmo were walking down the road to Tails' birthday party.

"They are gonna be in for a big surprise. Cosmo" Tails shared with Cosmo. "It's lucky my birthday is up in a few days. I rung up everyone and asked them for a birthday party. Amy was more than happy to set up the party for me." They ambled down the seemingly endless, dusty road, hand in hand, to Sonic's house, where Sonic had all too happily agreed to host the birthday party. Amy was organising the music, decorations as well as all the other things that go to organising a party. But what was going to be the best part, was the cake made by Vanilla, with some help from Cream of course. They were all excited to know that Tails was going outside his house again.

They moved slowly up the path, they could hear the loud music inside.

"So, Cosmo, this is it. You ready?" The two tailed fox inquired. Cosmo smiled at him, then told him.

"Course I am. It's going to be a blast." They took one step towards the door, then knocked. There was Amy yelling

"COMING! WAIT A MINUTE!" After twenty consecutive seconds of waiting patiently, the door flew open towards them. Standing there, in the doorway, wearing her red dress with her big red boots, and her even bigger smile, was Amy. "TAILS! You're here. C'mon in. C'mon in. It's just getting started." She had reached out and pulled Tails in and gave him a big hug. When she had to release him so he could breathe, she dragged him in.

"W-Wait, Amy. What about Cosmo." Upon hearing this, Amy's massive smile dropped, she let go of Tails arm, then looked at Tails with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about Tails? What about Cosmo?" Tails was wondering what was going on. Cosmo was right there. Right next to him. Couldn't Amy see that.

"Amy, she's here. Right outside. She's alive." He turned around, went outside, grabbed Cosmo then bought her and showed her to Amy, who still had a confused look on her face, but when she spoke, she now had a small tinge of worry in her voice. He walked right in front Amy, his arm right around Cosmo's shoulders, a big smile on both of their faces, with a look of worry from Amy. "See?"

**Amy's POV**

Amy was having fun. She was excited about seeing Tails after all that time. She was beginning to get worried. Everyone was. Sonic was especially excited to see him. In fact, Amy was even more excited. She had friends with Tails longer than Sonic, they had been since year seven. So, that night, whenever someone knocked on the door, she would go rushing towards it, knocking over more and more people as the night progressed. When, finally, when there was no one else to show up other than Tails, and the knocks were heard, she went temporarily insane.

"C'mon everyone, get out of the way. COMING! WAIT A MINUTE!" When Amy finally made it to the front door, she opened it, and saw her childhood friend looking something he hadn't looked for a long time. Happy. Tails had a massive smile on his face, and Amy returned the favour. "TAILS! You're here. C'mon in. C'mon in." She .She grabbed his hand, then half guided him, half dragged him into Sonic's house. She was about to call out to everyone in the house, that the fox of the day was finally here, when his voice, which she hadn't heard for about six months, came out, loud and questioning.

"W-Wait, Amy. What about Cosmo?" She couldn't believe it. What about Cosmo? She had been dead for six months. Tails knew that.

"What do you mean Tails? What about Cosmo?" Tails, his eyes glistening, told Amy something that she would not believe.

"Amy, she's here. Right outside. She's alive." He then walked outside the front door, then came back inside holding his left arm over thin air, as if over someone's shoulder. She could see that happiness in his eyes. "See?"

**Normal POV**

Amy was astounded. Tails thought that Cosmo was alive. That she was still here. His mind bought her to life out of grief. While she was trying to figure out what to do, Tails turned over to Cosmo, then kissed her on the lips. They didn't pash, it was just a 'love you' kiss. He needed help.

"Tails," Amy managed to pipe up, now worried for her friend, His attention now on her."Lets go into the yard. It's a bit too loud. Tails nodded wordlessly, a dreamy look on his face now. Amy, having absoloutely no idea how to tell him. When they were in the yard, she started talking to him. "Listen, Tails. Cosmo is dead. She's been dead for six months. She is not here. You mind was so full of love for her that your subconcious created some lame excuse for you to think that she was still alive. Look at her." Tails was going to say something to Amy, but couldnt find the words. He couldnt believe it. But, he thought he would go through with what Amy was doing, so he turned towards Cosmo, who was now looking genuinely confused. "Good, now, grab her hand." Tails had done this plenty of times yesterday, the day before, and the day she came back. It should work now. However, when his hand touched Cosmo's, his hand just went through her. It couldn't be. He tried again a few times, but it happened exactly the same way. He couldnt believe. Cosmo was starting to look sad. Not heartbroken, not upset but sad. Like she was just dissapointed, instead of losing her solidity.

"See what I mean Tails. She's just an illusion made by your imagination. She does not exist."

"Cosmo." He pleaded, hoping there was a logical explenation. He leaned forward, and kissed her. His lips went right through her face. Then, she simply faded away in a matter of a few seconds. Tails just broke down, right there and then. He sobbed just like that fateful night six months ago. He hugged Amy tightly, it all out. After a few minutes, a red armadillo came out the front door with a ciggarette and lighter in hand, he saw the scene before him, then went right inside. After another ten minutes, Tails, suddenly just stopped. He lifted his head up, wiped his eyes and looked at Amy. And gave her his smile, which she had missed for so long.

"Tails, are you ok?" There was still concern in her voice.

"Amy, thank you. She was important to me. I loved her, but she's dead. She just never died in my mind." Then, he got up, walked up the garden path with Amy, then enjoyed his birthday party.

* * *

**HELLO. Okay, as usual, tell me what you all think. I hope you liked it. You know the drill. If you have a request, send it to me, and I will make it a REALITY!**

**ValorFormSor AWAY!  
**


End file.
